


Drive IV

by frick



Series: Drive [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butts, Dream Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Snowballing, Thighs, Tongues, chara takes asriel out back and shows him a bad time, saliva, sandwiching, tongue job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't even</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive IV

**

Asriel opened his eyes. Before him was an inky void. He’d meditated here before. It was nice, being able to have a little sanctuary in his dreams that sheltered him from his PTSD-induced nightmares as a child.

Great place to practice magic, too. He hadn’t tried bringing anyone else in here before. He thoughtfully looked around for Frisk while wandering, footsteps making muted taps against the featureless floor.

Maybe he had to focus on Frisk…? They were in close enough proximity that this should have worked. Asriel closed his eyes and started to focus, hooking into a wellspring of energy in his chest.

An innocent, cartoon-sounding ‘pop’ rang out, as if they were in a cavern.

Frisk was standing about ten feet away, looking away at the background.

Asriel tiptoed over to him. “Howdy!” he sang.

Frisk turned his head. An uncharacteristically wide smile cracked his face. His eyes popped open.

A shade of red. Unfamiliar, but carrying a wave of nostalgia.

What the fuck?

“Greetings!” Frisk answered back in a similar tone. 

“Uh… Frisk? What’s with the, uh-”

“Frisk? Don’t be silly! It’s me, your best friend!”

Nah. This place was supposed to prevent nightmares. Whatever was happening was definitely not Asriel’s idea of a fun time. He attempted to wake himself up.

“Wow, so anxious to leave? Don’t you wanna have a little fun, first?”

Wake up. Wake up, you stupid fuck.

“Oh, that panic in your eyes. It’s so familiar. That’s my little brother in there, alright.” Fri... Chara started walking towards Asriel, his hair lightening and his tan complexion turning brighter. The rosy cheeks blossomed in sync with the ominous sound of shoes scraping a rocky surface.

They were in the cave. Like as kids. 

Asriel’s panic was being pinpricked with fury. This was his safe spot. The place he had complete and utter control.

And the ghost of a dead sibling was overwriting it like he was a powerless child again.

Chara was there. Hand up his sweater. The scent of buttercups filled his muzzle. A tingling welled up inside him that he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted. 

He was tracing his finger along his tattoos. Like Frisk enjoyed doing.

“I’ve been watching you for a pretty long time, Azzy. I’ve seen how much of a lustful animal you’ve blossomed into over the years. Is that because of your time in emotional limbo? Your primal urges surging forth as some kind of mental barrier?”

Asriel was frozen. Chara continued to splay his hands over the boss monster’s chest, both arms now wriggling under the cotton turtleneck. “I want to break that husk of perversion you’ve built over yourself. I want to see my little brother again. You’re not the one in control tonight, Az.” 

The color of Chara’s eyes dulled a bit. A friendly flicker appeared on his face. “You wanted to get wild tonight.”

“F-Frisk?”

The malevolent red returned. “Just us.” A hand groped Asriel’s package. Wow, these pants were tight.

Chara unzipped the jeans and the pressure alleviated itself. Oh. He had a raging boner.

Was this hot?

Chara reached into his boxers and gave a few tantalizing strokes. At some point during this exchange, Asriel had ended up backside in the golden flowers. Light splayed across Chara’s features from a crack in the cavern ceiling.

This was definitely hot. Attraction overwrote Asriel’s previous fears and anger.

“Oh, and Azzy… don’t freak out, okay?”

“Wh-” Chara slid off the bulky sweater he was wearing, revealing a white tank top underneath. 

And two bumps where Frisk’s normally slightly toned pecs would be.

Asriel was about to mutter something in confusion when Chara pulled off his own pants.

Frisk always looked a little androgynous, especially to Asriel. Didn't know much about human physiology outside of "has a dick" and "doesn't have a dick". After Chara pulled off his jeans to reveal red panties, “has a dick” lost its checkmark in Asriel’s mind.

“I mean, I am your sister.”

A torrent of questions rose up in Asriel’s mind, and were decisively quelled by another stroke of his shaft. Chara leaned over and planted a kiss directly on Asriel’s snout, tracing a thumb down one of his cheek tattoos. 

Her determined gaze softened a little bit. She gave out a dreamy sigh. “Can you do the tongue thing?”

“Wh-” She silenced the question with a quick squeeze of his member. 

“You know, like you do with Frisk.” She continued the stroking with an agonizing slowness. “You’ve grown quite a few kinks, but I particularly like that one.”

Asriel shifted a bit, uncomfortably. “Uh, I’m-”

“That wasn’t a question. It was an order.” She recovered her sadistic grin.

Chara grabbed Asriel by the horns and locked lips with him, Asriel’s musk finally overpowering the smell of flowers as his cock twitched a bit in sympathy. Chara nibbled on his lips while giving a couple of commanding tugs on his rod. 

A little bit of control in this situation would be a bit nice. He parted his maw enough to let the void-like tongue wriggle into Chara’s mouth, a new smell of licorice joining the cacophony of smells that didn’t belong together. Her grip faltered slightly as her eyes rolled back into her head, the tongue stretching to unnatural lengths as it invaded her esophagus.

Okay, it was more than a bit nice. Breaking that smug, dominant visage, even for a few seconds, filled Asriel with resolve. He grew a bit more aggressive with the tongue, and Chara shifted her hands from his horns to his cheeks. After a few seconds of lurid noises painting the caverns, she gave a tiny push and Asriel withdrew.

Chara pulled a few gasps of air and cleaned a trail of ethereal saliva off of her lips. “That was certainly… passionate. I’m impressed.” She pulled her panties down and repositioned herself above Asriel’s coated shaft. “This is a bit different from an ass, but I think you can manage.” She lowered herself onto him, and Asriel threw his head back as sensation washed over him. She was right.

She started lifting up and down in rhythm, making Asriel dig his horns deeper into the flowerbed. His demonic tongue lolled out of his mouth and painted the grass with otherworldy saliva that made the plantlife wilt, one hand digging into the dirt and the other absentmindedly rubbing against his pelvis. 

Despite some of the things he could pull off with Frisk, this was entirely too much. Chara’s ruthless assault on his loins made him buck before releasing. A little flustered at how quickly he lost himself, he attempted to shoot a few jolts of magic at where he imagined the sensitive parts of Chara’s body were. He was rewarded with her tightening around his member and letting out a moan, reverberating off of the cavern walls satisfyingly. 

She took a few breaths in to collect herself before bringing her gaze back to Asriel. “You always were a little cheat.”

Asriel mustered enough courage to playfully respond back. “What can I say? Old habits die hard.”

“Always a little nerd too.” She lifted herself up with a lewd smack and another smell joined the offending cloud surrounding them. The unfaultable odor of Skittles. Asriel grew a turgid smirk. “You’re cleaning that up, by the way.”

“What?”

“I know this is a dream, and all, but I can’t carry on with a candy store in my personal space.”

“Yeah, it’s a dream. Just will it away or something.”

She brought herself up to his chest, sitting playfully across his sternum. “You don’t get my meaning.” Chara dipped her fingers into the substance tainting the ground where Asriel’s tongue had been, and rubbed it in her fingers for emphasis. “Turn off the demon waterworks, and give me a proper cleaning.”

Asriel sat there for a moment before realization turned its ugly head. “Oh. Wow. That’s lewd.”  
Chara stared blankly. “You idiot.”

She didn’t wait for a response. Chara lifted herself upwards and presented herself to Asriel’s maw. The stench of confectionaries started to offend Asriel’s nose. Okay, maybe he should go a little easier on Frisk in the future. This was downright pungent. 

He gave a testing smack of his snout to confirm that the ‘demon waterworks’ were indeed off and took a preparatory breath before sending his broad tongue needling into Chara’s other set of lips. 

Artificial fruit sunk into Asriel’s tastebuds. He’d have to apologize to Frisk when they woke up. This was foul. He started dragging his tongue as best he could against Chara’s walls, shuddering with the renewed tastes invading his tongue.

Chara had grabbed onto his horns again to give herself leverage. He could feel the dirt scraping against them as they lowered into the earth. He redoubled his efforts in an attempt to end the act, lest he lose his mind to the horrifying taste of his own tart spunk.

Asriel felt pressure release from his head as Chara began to back off. His tongue retreated back into his maw, save for the part drenched in rainbow fluid. 

“Now you share.” Asriel didn’t even attempt to mask his mixed look of disgust and confusion. “Tongue all the way in, and then we enjoy it together. Always was fond of sweets.”

Asriel wasn’t sure how he felt about having someone as twisted as him in the act. The unfamiliarity sent a nostalgic tingle through his mind. He braved the act of pulling his defiled tongue back into his maw fully before leaning up and grabbing Chara in a hug, not hesitating to usher forth the vile essence into her mouth.

Chara’s head twitched as her taste buds were assaulted by the spunk, taking a moment to recover before leaning back into the kiss and sending Asriel’s back into the flowers once more. They played a game of push and pull with the essence, the passion of the moment blanketing the repulsive taste to Asriel’s mind.

Chara eventually pulled without resistance and inhaled the substance, drawing out of the embrace and giving a few wet coughs before tapping her chest. 

“Wow, Azzy, that was… uh… You always were creative.”

Asriel allowed himself a triumphant grin, throwing his hands behind his head. She’d probably make him regret the showing of confidence.

“I think we can spice this up a bit more, however.”

The sound of footsteps rang out through the cavern.

Frisk stepped into the sunlight, chest bare, same jeans as he was wearing before Asriel decided to do whatever this was. The kinkiness of the situation was jumbling Asriel’s mind. 

Frisk laid down next to Asriel and started rubbing his tattoos. Tracing his fingers along them. God, this was fucked up, even by his standards.

He felt Frisk’s breath against his ear. “I’ll explain the whole thing after we wake up. Just enjoy.” Frisk pushed Asriel onto his side and brought himself behind him. Asriel could feel Frisk’s manhood poking into one of his asscheeks as he strained against his jeans.

Chara joined on the other side, cupping Asriel’s staff between her thighs and softly massaging it with an alarming smoothness. He breathed in, and then let it out in a rush as he felt Frisk’s tip grazing his party hole.

The sounds of lewd slushing rang out as Asriel ushered out some precum between Chara’s thighs as Frisk penetrated him, fingers numbly clawing the air as was overwhelmed in pleasure. Frisk pulled himself fully against Asriel’s back, head over his left arm, and Chara followed suit, still continuing their barrage of pleasure against both ends of Asriel. 

They locked into a kiss, Frisk flinching slightly after the exchange, most likely to the aftermath of what they had done earlier. He pushed himself back into it and raised a hand to grip into Chara’s knotted hair. The sensation of making out with another human, especially a dream, almost felt alien to Frisk after the short time he’d been with Asriel. He kept bracing himself for a throat violation that never came.

It was cute. 

What was even cuter was when Frisk pulled his head back and saw Asriel staring at them, eyes half open, red covering his face like he’d been slapped. Frisk looked away with a slight blush and decided to answer with more thrusting, feeling himself nearing climax. 

Chara read his mind and followed suit, continuing her gyrating. Asriel quivered. He guessed that he could handle another climax.

Not that he had a choice in the matter. He unloaded for the second time, painting the insides of Chara’s legs with a ridiculous technicolor mess, the cum refusing to obey the lighting around it and brightening up the scene. Chara rolled her eyes and let herself collapse on the flowers while Frisk reached his own peak, pulling out of Asriel’s rear and shooting batter against his back, adding moisture to the sweat-drenched region, before also going limp in the flowers.

Asriel did as well, smushing the plant life beneath him with a wet smack. The trio sat in the sunlight for a few minutes before a word was uttered.

They were from Asriel. “I thought I was a bit demented.”

“There’s the little brother.”

Frisk answered with a playful skritch across Asriel’s torso.

Asriel shifted slightly, realizing one of his arms was in the black tar that had been claiming a section of the flowerbed. “So… Anyone want to explain what exactly just happened?”

Frisk let out a grunt. “I got to show you a wild time, instead of the other way around.”

“I could think of a variety of ways to do that that wouldn’t involve bringing my dead sister into the mix.”

He shrugged. “You wanted me to roleplay a few days ago. This is ‘Advanced Roleplay’, part of the ‘Advanced Hanging Out’ package.”

“I’m still here, by the way.” Chara quipped.

Asriel started. “Wait, that wasn’t just some fucked up dream illusion thing?”

Frisk sighed. “I’ll explain it to you when we wake up, I said this already.” Asriel felt frustration building again. His dream, his rules. He didn’t care that he was throwing a child-like tantrum over it.

“Well, I’ll let you two get to it, then. It’s probably time to wake up anyway.”

“Oh, and Az, please cut the rainbow spooge bullshit.”

**

Sunlight flickered through the blinds of the hotel room. A ray hit Asriel perfectly enough to rouse him from his slumber. A couple of bleary blinks and unsuccessful attempts at getting up brought him back to his senses.

Hotel. France, Cuddling with bad movies.

He gazed up at the SOULs still floating in the air. A quick jolt and they flew into their respective owner’s chests. Frisk was still knocked out on top of him.

Dream. Fucking dead sister. Fucking alive brother boyfriend.

It was a dream. He couldn’t piece together if it was just an insane one or his meditation rituals. He nudged Frisk until he got a response.

“Nnng… five more minutes.”

“‘This driver’s gotta go, Bernie. He’s gotta go.’”

“...Fuck you…”

“No, seriously, Frisk. I need to take a leak.”

Frisk sighed and pulled himself off of the boss monster before slumping into the resulting crater from Asriel’s departure. 

The sound of a waterfall broke the crackling of the CRT TV across the room.

“...How much did you have to drink before we passed out?”

Asriel’s voice sounded tinny from the bathroom. “Enough that I’m seriously second guessing what just happened.”

Frisk woke himself up with a half-hearted slap. “Nah, that was definitely… real, I guess. For a dream.”

“So, you said you’d explain?” Asriel was back in the room, unbuttoned shirt lazily tossed onto his shoulders.

Frisk hesitated for a moment as Asriel sat back down. “You wanna tell him?”

“Wh-”

“Greetings, again!” Singsongy. Great. Whatever the fuck was going on made Frisk talk like a little gir-

Oh. He glanced at Frisk and noticed his eyes wide open again, red staring back at him. He did a test pinch of his hands to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming.

“I’m sure you know of Frisk’s… urge to help everyone out. Well, he helped me out, too.” His tone shifted back to normal, and a dumpy grin slathered his face. “Ohana means nobody gets left behind.”

Ugh.

The tone returned. “But it’s awfully hard to put a human soul into a centuries old corpse. So Frisk had to save me in an unconventional way.”

“You’re in his body.”

He… She… Fuck, Frisk was messing with his head. They shrugged. “Just along for the ride, I guess. It was cool to have a body, for a bit. We should do that again sometime.”

Wink. “Remind me to stop drinking.”

Frisk’s neutral expression returned, again. Asriel was hoping it’d stay put. “Give me some heads up before you do that dream shit, first. I thought I was suffering food poisoning dreams from that sandwich last night.”

Asriel awkwardly twiddled his thumbs. “So… do we want to alternate, then, or what. I don’t know how fucking two people in one body works.”

“You’ve already done it a few times now.”

Asriel went pale. “Uhm.”

Frisk started laughing. “She’s not really conscious unless I’m channeling her or I’m asleep. Don’t worry about it.” He hesitated, again. “Don’t tell Mom and Dad. Like, seriously. That’d be crossing some lines.”

“Hey, Mom! How’s it going? Just wanted to let you know that, not only have I been fucking Frisk senseless over the past couple of months, my dead sibling is inside of him and is along for the ride! I love you!”

“Don’t kid.”

“Relax, it’s fine. Don’t mention the SOUL sex, I won’t mention the sister sex. I want some warning before I start seeing titty again, though.”

Frisk gave him an exaggerated thumbs up before getting up to grab some food.

**


End file.
